Méditations pressantes
by titepuce5929
Summary: Réponse à un défi. A quoi Lily peut-elle bien penser quand elle se retrouve coincée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ?


**Jingle **: Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "toilette(s)" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Disclaimer **: JKR est notre guide !

**Méditations pressantes**

- Je suis stupide, stupide, stupide !

Beaucoup aurait tout donné pour entendre la plus terrifiante préfète des Gryffondor, à savoir Lily Evans, s'exclamer de la sorte. Malheureusement pour ces gens-là, la jeune sorcière était toute seule dans les toilettes quand l'évènement se produisit.

Lily essaya une dernière fois d'ouvrir la porte, s'acharnant dessus avec des sorts de plus en plus offensifs, mais pas moyen. Elle était bel et bien coincée dans les cabinets. Elle se retourna pour lancer un regard haineux à l'objet qui était la cause de sa situation : un chaudron mijotant tranquillement sur la cuvette. Elle s'efforça de retrouver son sang-froid avant d'envoyer balader la potion, certainement instable.

Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à la personne qui avait mis ça ici de faire des potions dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, elle était très mal placée pour cela. Mais elle, au moins, n'avait jamais osé placer sur le cabinet occupé un sort y enfermant toute personne découvrant l'existence de la préparation. C'était à coup sûr l'œuvre d'un Serpentard, et connaissant Severus comme elle le connaissait, c'était sûrement lui le Serpentard en question.

- Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que quelqu'un vienne m'ouvrir. Ca peut mettre pas mal de temps, c'est assez problématique.

En effet, si Lily était entrée avec précipitation dans les toilettes de Mimi et avait ouvert la porte du cabinet sans prêter vraiment d'importance au bruit d'ébullition, c'était qu'elle avait une envie pressante à soulager et que ces toilettes étaient les plus proches de la salle d'arithmancie. Malheureusement, le chaudron était impossible à déplacer et elle se retrouvait donc enfermée dans des toilettes inutilisables avec toujours son envie pressante. Le seul point positif était qu'au moins le fantôme des lieux n'était pas là pour se moquer d'elle. Severus avait dû trouver un moyen de l'éloigner le temps de préparer sa potion.

- Vite, vite, trouves quelque chose à quoi penser, arrête de penser à ta vessie ou ça va devenir bien pire.

S'adossant contre la porte résolument close, elle commença à se réciter les propriétés et usages des pierres de lune en potion. Quand elle arriva à se parler de la potion d'anesthésie, elle se mit à rire toute seule.

- Je suis sûre que Potter a oublié d'en parler dans son devoir d'hier.

James était venu la voir pour lui poser des questions sur le dernier devoir demandé par Slughorn. Ca l'avait beaucoup surprise qu'il admette avoir besoin d'aide pour ses cours, il était plutôt bon élève, et qu'il s'adresse à elle pour cela. Elle ne le connaissait vraiment pas aussi sérieux. Et puis elle avait vite compris que tout cela n'était qu'une excuse supplémentaire pour lui faire du gringe.

Vite fait bien fait, elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses. Mais en surprenant furtivement une discussion entre le Maraudeur et son bras droit Sirius, elle avait découvert que James avait effectivement des difficultés avec son devoir mais qu'il n'avait pas su se tenir face à Lily. D'un certain côté, ça la flattait un peu.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses ma vieille ? Tu ne peux décemment pas te sentir flattée par le comportement de ce Potter qui te fait passer pour une mégère devant toute l'école. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu pense à lui maintenant ?

Il l'agaçait tellement, à la harceler sans arrêt et à lui faire des déclarations enflammées pour lesquelles plus de la moitié des filles de l'école serait prête à tuer, rien que pour qu'elles leur soient adressées à sa place. Et c'était elle-aussi tout ce qu'elle demandait : que James la laisse enfin tranquille et lui permette de souffler un peu entre deux rounds. Parce qu'il avait réussit son coup le lionceau, il l'agaçait tellement qu'elle pensait tout le temps à lui et ne pouvait plus se l'ôter de la tête. A cause de ses harcèlements, elle s'attendait toujours à ce qu'il lui envoie un sourire charmeur, qu'elle pourrait repousser avec dédain, ou qu'il lui demande de sortir avec lui, qu'elle pourrait envoyer balader. Et maintenant, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient tous les deux et qu'il n'en faisait rien, elle éprouvait une sorte de grande déception. Et elle détestait cela.

- Comme si je pouvais m'être attachée à nos petits échanges bien orchestrés !

C'était pourtant la vérité. Quand il faisait des efforts pour ne pas constamment l'embêter (ce qui allait très souvent en commun avec une période où il avait encore la joue rouge de la gifle de la préfète donnée l'avant-veille), ses sourires manquaient à la sorcière, et ses idées toujours plus saugrenues pour essayer de lui prouver qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre tout autant. Elle ne s'était pas attachée qu'à leurs petites habitudes à tous les deux, mais aussi à celui qui les avait mises en place. Elle le reconnaissait bien volontiers, mais ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit.

- Il me jetterait comme une vieille chaussette si je lui cédais maintenant. Je ne le supporterai pas.

Lily avait en effet très peur que si un jour elle se laissait aller à dire à James ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui, alors leurs jeux s'arrêteraient, leurs joutes verbales n'auraient plus raison d'être et soit il se lasserait d'elle (si l'amour qu'il clamait était vraiment sincère, sinon il se marrerait et la laisserait en plan avec la satisfaction d'avoir réussit à terrasser la terrible Evans), soit elle perdrait l'attachement qu'elle lui portait pour ses efforts constants. Elle voulait encore un peu se faire bercer par quelques illusions et histoires qu'ils s'inventaient tous les deux.

- Ok, c'est possible que je l'aime, mais il ne doit rien savoir, jamais. Tu ne céderas jamais ma vieille !

A ce moment-là, Lily entendit quelqu'un pousser la porte des toilettes et sa vessie se rappela à son bon souvenir.

- S'il-vous plait ! Je suis coincée dans les toilettes, cria-t-elle sans réfléchir. Ouvrez-moi la porte !

La poignée s'actionna et la porte s'ouvrit. Lily sauta dans les bras de son sauveur avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, je vous adore !

- Lily, qu'est-ce que… ?

- AH !

_Paf_ ! Lily se rendit brutalement compte qu'elle venait de sauter dans les bras de James en lui criant qu'elle l'adorait. Par réflexe elle l'avait giflé (après tout il ne l'avait pas repoussé et avait l'air trop heureux de la tenir dans ses bras pour ne pas avoir de pensée déplacée), et puis elle s'était aussi giflée intérieurement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à qui lui ouvrait. Elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ce que ce soit James.

- Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Lily ?, demanda un James tout penaud et un peu désorienté.

- Pour que tu oublies ce que je viens de te dire, j'étais sous l'influence de vapeurs hallucinantes.

Ouais, elle avait trouvé un moyen de s'auto-sauver la mise.

- Quelles vapeurs ?

Lily eut un petit sourire diabolique. Elle prit la précaution de sortir des toilettes avant de lancer un :

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir par toi-même

Suivant le signe furtif de main de Lily, James jeta un coup d'œil au contenu de la cabine des toilettes et aperçu le chaudron. Il se trouva comme happé par les toilettes et la porte se referma brutalement derrière lui.

- Lily ! Sors-moi de là !

Mais la préfète était morte de rire. Pour une fois qu'elle avait l'occasion de jouer un tour à l'un des Maraudeurs, elle n'allait pas se priver de lui montrer l'effet que ça faisait d'être pour une fois la victime.

- Oh non Potter. Je pense que tu dois méditer sur certaines choses et c'est l'endroit idéal. Dis-toi qu'avec un peu de chance je serai d'humeur à sous-entendre auprès de tes amis que tu as voulu faire du voyeurisme avec Mimi pour qu'ils viennent te filer un coup de main et te sortir de là. Mais pour le moment, excuse-moi, j'ai une affaire beaucoup plus pressante à régler.

Et abandonnant James à son triste sort, elle courut jusqu'aux prochaines toilettes les plus proches pour soulager son envie de faire pipi. Malheureusement, les dites toilettes se révélèrent être celles des garçons et Sirius la surprit alors qu'elle en sortait, l'accusant au passage de voyeurisme avec un air moqueur, ce qui la fait éclater de rire.

- Elle est devenue folle !, se dit Sirius.

De son côté, James méditait effectivement sur les dernières phrases qu'il avait surprises de la conversation de Lily avec elle-même avant qu'il ne se décide à enfin entrer dans les toilettes.


End file.
